Luz De Luna
by Land-sh
Summary: MickBeth Fic en español. Favor de dejar Reviews


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no gano dinero por elaborar este fanfic, es sólo por diversión.**

Favor de dejar una opinión o sugerencia, primeros fics. Gracias, Saludos.

**

* * *

**

**Luz de Luna**

Una sombra figuraba entre los callejones de Los Angeles, procurando ser apenas percibida por los transeúntes a las altas horas de la noche.

Nublando su mente de pensamientos que eran concebidos de día, o en los sueños. Sentir, lo que débilmente se percibe, comprender lo que a duras penas se entiende.

-A pesar de todo, ella me hace sentir vivo- la luna se refleja en los charcos del suelo. Los más profundos deseos de un alma, o de un ser que es incomprendido, un sentimiento es más complejo que la historia de una leyenda, una leyenda que podría ser cierta o puramente falsa. Debería ser falsa, por su bien, por el bien de ella.

-…Beth- una joven rubia despierta al escuchar su nombre, cómo si fuera un susurro, en medio de sus sueños; justamente para contestar el teléfono. –Sí¿Dónde ha sido el asesinato? Calle Forehett 4311. De acuerdo, voy enseguida- no era nada fuera de lo común, tener que levantarse en medio de la noche para acudir a cubrir una noticia, en su profesión de reportera era lo más natural del mundo. Sin embargo, hace tiempo que dejó de ser lo mismo, ahora significaba algo, algo que ni siquiera ella podía comprender perfectamente.

-Joven 24 años, estatura 1.76, presenta herida con arma no identificada en muñecas y cuello- la escena esta plagada de policías que se encargan de tomar muestras, pruebas y notas. Mientras que a cierta distancia se encuentra un hombre de cabello castaño largo, que atento observa el lugar; sólo cambiando su atención al ver aparecer a la joven reportera rubia que se acerca cómo siempre a intentar hacer un reportaje a pesar de lo mucho que procuren detenerla. – Ya te lo he dicho, Beth; no intentes dar informes no corroborados. Te entiendo, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, por favor- dice el policía intentando abrirse paso hacía su auto.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero¿al menos puedes asegurarme si fue un robo?- cuestionó la chica insistente.

-Todas sus pertenencias fueron encontradas a 5 metros del cuerpo, pero es todo lo que te voy a decir-

-Gracias- la chica estaba a punto de volver cuándo distinguió la sombra cerca del muro. Era casi imposible para ambos no encontrarse, pues a fin de cuentas había cierta conexión entre ellos.

-Hola, pensé que no te vería pronto- dijo acercándose a aquel apuesto hombre.

-¿De verdad¿Cómo te ha ido? Consiguiendo la noticia a toda costa, cómo siempre- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ya me conoces, Mick. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?-

-Pues, esa pregunta es tan ambigua. Bien, dentro de lo que cabe. ¿Conseguiste suficiente información acerca de este caso?-

-La necesaria, si quieres te pongo al corriente-

-Te invito algo de tomar y me dices lo que sabes- sus sombras se alargaban mientras se alejaban, uniéndose en un punto hasta perderse.

-¿Redecoraste?- preguntó ella al dar un vistazo por la habitación.

-No, no realmente. Pensé que no se notaban los pequeños cambios. Eres la primera persona que lo menciona- respondió él al volver de la cocina con dos copas.

-¿Ese es vino?- cuestionó contemplando las copas sobre la mesa.

-El tuyo si- dijo a modo de respuesta, mientras él sujetaba la copa con el espeso líquido rojo.

-¿En verdad, te parece deliciosa la sangre?-

-Cómo un manjar, quizás. Sin embargo, no lo veo cómo un placer, sino cómo una necesidad vital. Cómo el agua y la comida juntas, para satisfacer el hambre y sed al mismo tiempo. Es tortuoso, de pequeño no me gustaba ni verla, ahora dependo de ella- intento reír, pero su sonrisa de desvaneció de inmediato –Es agonizante, cuándo necesito tomarla, una tortura, la peor hambre que podría sentir un hombre-

-Puedo imaginarlo- dijo ella mientras bebía de su copa.

-No sé si puedas, sinceramente, Beth. No se lo deseo a nadie. Es una aberración a mi mismo, lo que ahora siento, que apenas puedo conmigo, la verdad es que estos 55 años difícilmente he podido, vivir, si así se le puede llamar-

-Vamos Mick, no tienes porque sentirte tan mal contigo mismo, no fue tu culpa- ella se acercó y tomó su mano.

-Has sido muy buena conmigo, muy comprensiva…- dijo acariciando el suave pelo de la chica.- De verdad, te lo agradezco- ella lo miró a los ojos, que bien recordaba eran profundos, y que cambiaban para atacar. Pero ahora, eran tan dulces y la hacían sentir segura.

-Tu confías en mi, también agradezco que me hayas salvado la vida. Gracias- se acercó a él abrazándolo despacio.

-Pero, Beth, no siempre soy el mismo, sabes quien…que…soy-

-Mick, para mí eres único…- levantó la cara y se encontró con la de él.

-Beth, yo…- ella se acercó a él y acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban.

-…Te amo- y se besaron mientras la luna bañaba de luz las sombras, figuras que sólo parecían una única, inseparable e inmortal.


End file.
